


[Podfic] Out of the Woods

by RsCreighton, SomethingIncorporeal



Series: Halloween Podfic Collection 2016 [5]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: (not a real haunted house), A Smidge of Real Blood, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dorks, Fake Blood, Halloween, Haunted House, M/M, Mutual Pining, Obliviousness, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: “What are you even doing here—” Enjolras says with sudden, furious suspicion, and okay, well. At least that’s more familiar, a solid ground between soft concern and murderous axe-wielding rage. “Courfeyrac said you hate haunted houses, why would you—”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [out of the woods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109566) by [novembersmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembersmith/pseuds/novembersmith). 



> And that's all folks! <3 HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!

Cover Art provided by SomethingIncorporeal.

| 

## Out of the Woods 

  


**Author:** novembersmith  
  
**Reader:** SomethingIncorporeal and RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** Les Misérables  
  
**Pairing:** Enjolras/Grantaire  
  
**Rating:** Teen  & Up Audiences  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** “What are you even doing here—” Enjolras says with sudden, furious suspicion, and okay, well. At least that’s more familiar, a solid ground between soft concern and murderous axe-wielding rage. “Courfeyrac said you hate haunted houses, why would you—”  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201610/Halloween/%5bLes%20Mis%5d%20Out%20of%20the%20Woods.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5109566#main) | **Wordcount:** 7328  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201610/Halloween/%5bLes%20Mis%5d%20Out%20of%20the%20Woods.mp3) | **Size:** 47.2 MB | **Duration:** 51:31  
[M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201610/Halloween/%5bLes%20Mis%5d%20Out%20of%20the%20Woods.m4b) | **Size:** 24.3 MB | **Duration:** 51:31  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
